Beach Day
by MooMoo1122
Summary: The Jones and Hunters go for a beach day, with the sons of each locking themselves away in the bathroom to have their own kind of beach fun.


_I a not into this but twoo ppl i talked to on Fanfiction are so this is for them. Hope they enjoy iy_

Flinn couldnt stop running around the house excitdly when his mum say to him that they were going to to the beach. He loved going thee with his family, more now as he had a big brother Logan. Logan was tall muscualar and very sexy, always playing with Flynn whenevr he wanted a big cock to fuck his tight little ass. Sometimes he would even share it with Ty from upstairs, his babysitter Duce or the sexy foerign kid Gunther.

"MOM when are we leaving, i wanna go to the beach now!" Flinn said, tugging on his moms arm.

"Calm down honey, we will leave soon." She said back to calm her son. She was only doing this to ake him happy and see her boyfriends sexy body.

"But I wanna go NOW"

Too bad, flynn. We go when the guys get here, so shut up before i make Logan kick your but!" his big sister Ce-ce says.

"No way, hell kick UR butt!"

Ce-ce and Fylnn start fighting before being sent to their rooms to settle down or they are not going to the beach.

Flinn whined and groaned for the next hour as they waited for Logan and Jermy to get there and be able to go. He locked himself in his room and layed on his bed as they waited for thm.

The boy moves his hands up and dwn his slim body feeling up his smoth, hairless chest and liht pink nips. His penis hardns in his shorts so Flynn slips a hand into his shorts and grips his little cock.

 _Ugh Ce-ce is such a big jerkface. She cant tell ME to sht up like she is mom, she's just Cece! Lo wouldn't kick my butt, he would just put his cock deep in between my buns and pound my little hole like the graet big bro he is. Man I cant wait to feel his big fat cock sliding into my ass…_

"Mmm, fuck…" He moans, slowly jerking his cock. He is imagining that it is his bro's hand wrapped around his thin length and stroking him.

Imagination Logan was butt nakeed and lying across the youth's bed. While one hand reached up and rub and tweak flynns light-pink nippled, the other was softly griping the boys throbbbing cok. He was always gntle at first to pleas Flynn and knew tht his brothr loved when he used his tongu to likc the head of his cock.

"L-lo…" Flinn moaned. He spat into his palm and grabbed is dick again, now imaginging Logan licking him and pinching his nips (which he was doing himself to). Just the thought of that sexy grin had Flynn moaning out loud, having to bite his lip to keep from exposing himself. "Oh gawd, jerk me off big bro! Your hand feels so dam good… I wanna feel you suck me then shove your fat cock in my butt!" Soon he picks up his pace and feriusly jerks his little dick like theirs no tmrw. Flynn takes off his shorts and turns over to lay on his chest. The young boy humps his mattress, grunting and moaning while humpng away at it for almost ten minutes.

 _I'm such a little cock slut for my big dorky brother! Logan's dick is so big and fills me so good, I cant believe someone so sexy wastes his time on me. But that means i get his hot loads, so im not complaining!_

"Oh yeah fuck my little butt big bro!" He growls and starts to finger himself and props himself on his knees with his face down in his pillow. "Fuck MEEEEEEE!"

Scizoring his hole and begging quietly for his big brothers fat length had Flynn shooting his watery load onto the matress. Even then he didn't stop finger fucking himself to the thought of Logan, who always lasted longer than him in sex.

Once Logan and his other baby sitters, Ty Deuce and Gunther, had a competition to see who could last the longest before cumming. To make it fare and have everyone in an equaly tight hole, Fynn invited Henry to help out. Henry wanted to measure Flynn's babysitters and brother first, so lined up the hard teens and started looking.

Deuce was the smallest but had a thcik dick. Flynn and Henry loved his ylps and moans from their touchs and would love to suck him togetheer. Next they looked at Ty. Ty was ten inches and a little thiner than the othher cocks, but defs would fill both their asses up nicely. Logan was thick and long, aroudn 8 inches and bigger that either boys hand could fit around. Then Gunther put them all to shame. He was slightly biger than Ty and a little thicker than Logan's monster. The German boy grinned at Flynn and Henry as they chekced him, teasing that they could suck out his load and he would still be ready for the next part they had planned.

Ty and Gunther laid on the bed and the boys started riding their thick, long cocks. Flynn was quickly leaning over and making out with Gunther, which distracted him as Deuce slid his nice cock into his ass at the same time. He loved hearing Henry gasp as Logan shoved every inche inside at once, and then all four teen started pounding the boys perfect, tight little asses.

Deuce came first, pulling out and spraying his cock on Flinns back. Then Logan erruped deep into the nerdy Henry. Ty grunted for Henry to let him cum on his face. Which the nerd did, with Ty coating his pale face and cute glases with his hot spunk. Gunther kept going for another half hour, and swapped boys half way to be fare to them. Henry almost passed out on his cock, so he gave him and break and let Lo and Duce lick and suck his cock for a while. He filled there mouthes with precum before fucking Henry again.

Soon he cums on Flynn and henry while both boys were licking the head of his cock, blowing his load on their faces before they made out to eat his thick, white spunk. Flin loved how shy his best friend was as he licked the load off his face, with Flynn sexily showeing everyone the load in his mouth before swallowing and going back for more.

"Fuck that was hawt… We have GOT to to that again some time. Maybe Gunther can fuck Henry again while i take those perfect, big dicks in my ass and suck on Ty. He fills my throat so much and floods me with hot cum!" Flynn moaned at the thought.

A hand slaps the boys ass and almost gives him a heart attck.

"So you wanna feel our big ' _perfect_ ' cocks again huh? Zam you are a honry little boy arent you Flynny? You can have my cock later." Logan says with a smirk and adjusts his pants. He is obviously hardalready.

"L-LOGAN! WHEN DID **YOU** GET HERE!? hOW MUCH DID YOU SEE?" Flynn screams. Logan just pokes his sexy tongue out in responce and Flyynn goans.

"Lets go Flynn. Or i wont fuck your hot ass later." Logan grins and his lil bro blushes.

 _If he doesn't fuck me at the beach, I'll just ride him later when he's sleeping. He doesn't hold back at all while hes asleep… he fucks me so hard!_

Soon they left and arrived at the beach. While everyone else set up and got ready, Flynn and logan went str8 to one of the bathrooms and loced the door.

Flynn was pushed up against the door instantly and Logan kissing him passionately. The oldr boys hands lifted the small one up so he could deepen the kiss, with his tongue slipping into Flynns little mouth and taking over. There lips slid across each other and flynn wrapped his arms around Logans neck and his legs around the teens waist. They moved off the wall, and Logan gripped the young boys soft ass as they made out.

 _He is SO fucking me like this…_ Flynn thought, tightin g his legs grip on Logan.

"Oh ZAM, little bro, you're so hawt!" Logan moaned between kissing.

"Your kidding me? YOU are so fucking hot, Logan. I can feel your big dick poking at my butt. You want me, dont you bro?" Flynn growled in his brothers ear, lust in his tone.

"You know it Flynn! I love getting to play with your sexy young body… you have such a perfect, perky little ass that i just cant resist! And it hugs my cock tighter than any other hole i've tried, even that cute nerdy friedn of yours,"

 _I'm not lying about it being the tightest hole, even if sharing his firend Henry with Ty was gripping my cock even tighter than Flynns alone._ Logan justified his 'lie', not wanting to see Flynn get angry that Henry had been tighter at the time.

Thrusting up against his lil brother, Logan moans. When his dick is grinnding against Flynn's hot, tight bubble butt, Logan attacked the boys neck and starts licking and biting the pale skin as Flynn moan. As the boy works on kissing and biting his neck, making hikies and red marks, Logans hands moved to grope his little bro's ass. The perky cheeks esly squished in his large hands, soft and kneedable for the older hunk. His hands slipped into the boys shorts and squeezed the pale cheeks. "Zam, you are so soft and tight lil bro. I cant wait to put my dick so deep into your ass and fuck your brains out. I wish Ty and Gunther were here to help strethc your hole to!"

Flinn wondered why the group hadnt had a beach day befor, as he will love seeing their sexy, ripped chests glistening in the sun. They could even fuck him in the water or behind the tall palm trees on the shore. He knows that Ty wouldn't hesitate to bend him over on the truck and start rimming his hole.

To Get Gunthers attention, the youth would play on the germans sweet tooth by dropping some icecream onto his chest and nipples for Gunther to lick up. He moaned softly, imagining the blonds sexy tongue trailing down his body, following the pink icecream down to his swimming trunks before sucking the young cock through them.

"Imagining something hot lil bro?"

"Maybe i am," Flynn grinned, which earned him a finger pressing on his pink hole. "Oh F-fuck Lo, i want your dick in me soooo bad!"

 _Damn this kid's cheeky..._

The teen smirks and put his bro down, then shoves him up against the door. "Holy zam! Your butt really is so perfect. So smooth and soft, i cant keep from wanting to destroy them with my dick!" Logan growls as he lowers down and groaps his step brother. He spreads Flynns butt cheeks and sees how the youths hole is twitching just for him. Grinning at how slutty the boy is, Logan licks up his little crack. He is just glad that Flyinn is clean.

"Zam you're so freakin' yummy…!" He says, which makes Flynn moan out. He focuses on attacking that rosebud, worming his toungue on the resisting hole before forcing its way inside. The young hole squeezed and tried to force him out, but the teen continued to tongue-fuck his little brother like there was no tomorrow. His strong hands spread him open wider, and Logan buries his face deeper, licking as far into the tightness as he could before pulling out.

Without waiting for any responce, he lined his cock up with the boys hole and slowly eased himself inside. To keep Flynn from screaming out from the thickness, Logan covered the boys mouth with a hand as his body readjusted.

Despite how gentle he was with the boy when trying to pleasure Flynn, the hunky teen skater didn't bother when his cock was deep in a hole like that. With his brother gasping around his hand, Logan pulled out and thrust deep inside again. His cock slipped in and out of the tightness at a furious pace, with the ass mliking his fat cock for all it was worth. Leters of precum must be brimming up inside with how tight it was.

"Fuck youre so fucking TIGHT!"

 _Oh god is cock is so big! It stretches me every time he thrusts back inside, and he keeps hitting my g-spot each time!_ Flynn goraned. _If he keeps this up im gonna blow my load again!_

Logan grunted as he slammed his cock into his lil bros hole, filling his rectum as the walls tightened. He could feel Flynn shooting a small watery load as he rammed deep inside.

Scooping up the youth's cum, Logan licks it off his fingers, before getting another little scoop and inserting his finger into Flin's mouth. Once he had finished sucking his own cum from the finger, he felt Logan pulling him back slightly and managed to shift for the teen. The oldr boys fingers tugged slightly on his lips, keeping his muth open as his relentless thrusting started. Logan was pounding his young, little ass like a pro and gruting with every deep thrist into the hot tight hole.

Logn was quickly on the edge and ready to shoot in his little bro, so slowled his pace but slammed his thick length in even harder than before, making Flynn moan and yelp with each powerful slam.

"Ow! Ow! F-fuck, Logan- NGH! AH FUCK!" Flynn cried, feeling dry orgasms start every time that fat, majestic cock filllled him and hit his prostate hard. "HOLY SHIT, LOGAN! You're making me cum again and again! D-dont stop fucking me like an animal! Your big, fat cock is filling me perfectly. Your cock was built to fuck me, you were made to destroy my little body and use me like a pice of meat!"

 _I love it when he talks dirty like that. Such a slut. And i cant believe he's cumming like this just from my cock abusing his little hole, it's squeezing me so freaking hard! Zam i'm gonna cum!_

The teen smirked. "Yeah i was made to use your sexy young body like your were nothing. And now i'm gonna fill you up with my hot cum, then i need to take a piss…. You're going to be my toilet, too…" He growled, moving his fingers out and grabbing a fistful of Flyins hair. He didnt care about the moans and groans of pain and pleasure, as well as Flynn's pleading not to cum yet and keep fucking him. Every fibre in Logans sexy body were focused on flooding the boys rectum with the cum that it was trying so desperately to milk ouf of him.

"Want to feel me fill you?"

"N-no! Not yet Fuck me more, fuck me hrder Lo!" Flynn begged.

"So u want me to go find some other kid on the beach and fill them instead?"

"NO!"

Logan grinned, slamming inside. "Then let me cum so fucking deep in your ass that even Ty couldn't lick it out! You're gonna be leaking when im done."

With one final slam, the skater boys thick cream was painting the insides of Flynns love tunnel. The load was huge and Flynn could feel every rope flooding inside and filling him to the brim. Even the dribble of cum leaking from his tight hole once Logan pulled out and rubbed his cock up the smooth crack, spewing out any leftover cum onto his brother's back. He scooped it up and fed it straight to the boy who milked it out of him, who moaned around the digts as he swallowed the cum greedily like the lil slt he really was.

"Fuck you pumped a ton outta me. But get up so i can piss…"

The teen had a little fetish for peeing on or in another boy, and was just glad that Flin was ok with leting him pee on him evry now and then. So when Flynn was on his knes in froont of him, Logan let the golden-yllw fly. Since they had to go out again, the skater amed for Flyyn's mouth and let the boy swallow his piss.

Flynn's mouth was filled with the yellow, and quickly swallowed to avoid the taste too much.

"Open back up, i wasn't done!" Logan comandd and gripped the back of Flyn's head. He thrust all 8 inches into the boys mouth and throat, pissing directly down into Flynn. His cock twitched a little, feeling some leftover cum leaking in with his golden piss.

"Ok, NOW i'm done. Wanna get some icecream to drown all that down? Then we can go fuck in the water, and you can have my cock while your sister Ce-ce watches unknowingly as i fuck you."

Flynn grinned. "COOL! Suck it, CeCe! Flynnie's gonna get all the nn-nn time to himself!"


End file.
